l'hôtel des monstres
by namine01
Summary: Un hôtel ou tous les monstres vivait. Un humain entra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et le renard le vit en chien-loup. Sasuke le chien-loup ami de Naruto un renard fils du directeur de l'hôtel on l'appelle le directeur renard-humain oui il portait bien son nom.


L'hôtel des monstres

_Un jour dans pays plus lointain ou les humain n'aimait pas aller plusieurs monstre comme des loups humain des renard humain des chien loup humain ils étaient des petits bébé pas des gros costaud._

_Un renard humain vivait dans l'hôtel des monstre c'était le fils du directeur de l'hôtel_

_Ça mère est morte alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans il s'appelait naruto uzumaki sont père avait pris le nom de directeur renard humain car s'en était un _

_Huit ans avant _

_Naruto : Papa je peux voir le monde humain _

_Directeur renard humain : tu es trop jeune tu n as que dix millions d'années attend d'avoir dix-huit millions d'années c'est la majorité._

_Naruto : C'est vrai tu me le promets ?_

_Directeur renard humain : bien sûr dés que t'aura dix-huit million d'années _

_Naruto : Merci_

_Huit ans après _

_Une voiture arrive avec des invités pour la fête d'anniversaire de Naruto_

_Directeur renard humain : Bienvenue a l'hôtel des monstres oh l'akatsuki arrive ouvrer le tapis rouge _

_L'akatsuki : on voit que vous n'avez pas perdu votre tapis rouge _

_Directeur renard humain : Je dois vous remercier en donnant la meilleure chambre_

_L'akatsuki : en dirait que pour votre fils c'est un jour spéciale bien que c'est dix-huit millions d'années nos étions bien obligées venir c'est la majorité absolu _

_Directeur renard humain : Merci d'être venu on n'en parlera plus tard_

_Un homme arriva en courant jusque devant le directeur ils avaient en pique cheveux gris un bandage à l'œil gauche car des qu'il enlevait son bandage il voyait si quelque chose ne va pas_

_Directeur renard humain : Que ce passe t'il kakashi ?_

_Kakashi : la chambre de l'akatsuki n'est pas prête _

_Directeur renard humain : Bien va demander à sakura de ranger et nettoyer le plus vite possible_

_Kakashi : bien monsieur je m'en occupe _

_Directeur renard humain : Tien donc Hinata il n'y a pas ton cousin ?_

_Hinata : Il arrive il est juste au retard _

_Directeur renard humain : comme d'habitude oh shikamaru et Ino vous voila de bonne humeur_

_Ino : Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur shikamaru me laisse porter les bagages et j'espère quand ai la même chambre de l'année dernière _

_Directeur renard humain : Bien sûr que vous avez les même kakashi_

_Kakashi : Oui monsieur porte leur bagage jusqu'a leur chambre et ramène moi les prospectus de cette année pour les données aux invitées _

_Directeur renard humain : Te voila Kiba et ton chien et je me rappelle quand vous étiez enfant vous avez la même tête _

_Kiba : Ca veut dire que tu nous détestais avant ? _

_Directeur renard humain : Bien sûr que non kakashi les prospectus et amène les dans leur chambre plus vite que possible _

_Kakashi : La chambre de l'akatsuki tenez les prospectus et je vais les emmener dans leur chambre_

_Directeur renard humain : shoji tu n'as pas changée on te dirait toi avant c'est huit ans _

_Shoji : De belle années en coulait tu as remarquée que j'ai pris du poids un petit peu_

_Directeur renard humain : Bien sûr mais tu es toujours le même._

_Shoji : Je peux toujours vous appelez directeur car il paraît que s'en est devenue votre prénom_

_Directeur renard humain : directeur ca me va _

_Shoji : Bien ou est kakashi qu'il m'emmène dans ma chambre _

_Directeur renard humain : Kakashi emmène le dans sa chambre et l'akatsuki _

_Kakashi : Bien monsieur_

_Directeur renard humain : Vite préparer vous Naruto va arriver _

_Un jeune renard blond brillant descendis des escaliers toute les bouche était ouverte tellement qu'il était resplendissant_

_Naruto : Papa c'est toujours la même chose je peux y aller dans le monde humain_

_Directeur renard humain : bien va dans ta chambre je t y rejoins _

_Naruto monta l'escalier et alla dans sa chambre son père fit la même chose_

_Directeur renard humain : va dans le monde des humains _

_Naruto tout excité fit sortir ces oreilles de renard _

_Naruto : Merci père _

_Il sortit par la fenêtre de ca chambre _

_Et dès qu'il sauta se retrouvât sur le sol et coururent en mode renard il était orange blond _

_Il se retrouvât enfin dans un village et la des humain sorti de tout les côtés il avais des torche pour tuer et des fourche il eut peur et se cacha c'est oreille de renard était sorti sa queue de renard était sorti il avait tellement peur qu'il a fuit et fut retourné dans sa chambre_

_Son père toqua et entra_

_Naruto : Père les humain son méchant il voulait me tuer avec des torche et des fourche_

_Son père savait que c'était un cou monté pour ne plus qu'il y aille et son voulu_

_Directeur renard humain : ce n'est mon fils c'est ce que les humain veulent_

_Naruto : Je n'irais plus jamais là bas_

_Directeur renard humain : bien si tu le décide comme ça c'est ton choix_

_Le directeur alla dans le hall_

_Il vit un humain couru dès qu'il arriva devant lui s'arrêta _

_Directeur renard humain : Bien le bonjour qui êtes vous ?_

_L'humain était brun avait l'air plutôt cool dans son genre _

_Le brun : je m'appelle sasuke _

_Directeur renard humain : Est bien vener avec moi_

_Le directeur l'emmena au sous sol et trouvât une queue de loup et des oreilles de chien et enfin il ressemblait à un chien loup_

_Directeur renard humain : je vais vous manger si vous ne faite pas ce que je vous dis _

_Sasuke : D'accord vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?_

_Directeur renard humain : Que tu sorte de cet hôtel_

_Sasuke : Hors de question _

_Directeur renard humain : Alors fait toi passer pour un chien loup_

_Sasuke : C'était comme si c'était fait_

_Ils sortirent du sous sol_

_Kiba : Qui est ce jeune homme magnifique ?_

_Sasuke : Je suis un chien loups_

_Kiba : Oh de quelle famille ?_

_Directeur renard humain : Tu ne connais pas ton cousin_

_Kiba : AH bon c'est mon cousin ?_

_Directeur renard humain : Oui il va dans plein de ville _

_Kiba : C'est peut être pour ça _

_Sasuke : Oui si tu veux _

_Kiba : He y a mon cousin qui vient d'arriver_

_Et tout le monde se dépêcha de voir qui c'était et il tombât et se glissèrent par la sortie _

_Naruto descendit avec son plus beau vêtement _

_Sasuke vu des cœurs autour du visage du blond_

_Sasuke : Bonjour blondinet_

_Naruto : Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto _

_Sasuke : moi c'est Sasuke _

_Naruto : Il parait que t'es un chien loup_

_Sasuke : Oui _

_Directeur renard humain : Kakashi ! Emmène-le dans la chambre à côtés de l'akatsuki et celle de Kiba_

_Kakashi : bien monsieur _

_Kakashi pris c'est bagage et l'emmena dans ca chambre_

_Kakashi : Voila monsieur si il y a un problème appelez moi _

_Sasuke : Merci _

_Kakashi ferma la porte et alla en cuisine pour préparer à manger et son corbeau se mit sur son épaule _

_L'oiseau : il y a un humain dans l'hôtel_

_Kakashi fût obliger de courir jusqu'au bureau du directeur_

_Kakashi : Directeur il y a un humain dans l'hôtel de monstre_

_Directeur renard humain : Ne vous inquiétez pas si il y a un humain je le mangerait _

_Kakashi : Bien monsieur_

_Kakashi ne voulait pas lâchez l'affaire_

_Sasuke sorti de sa chambre et alla dans le bureau du directeur mais dans le couloir se prit naruto_

_Naruto : Désolée_

_Sasuke : c'est rien Naruto c'est ça_

_Naruto : oui et vous sasuke_

_Sasuke : Oui euh je vais y aller_

_Naruto : moi aussi toute mes excuse_

* * *

vont t-il avoir des sentiment ensemble

** review s'il vous plait**


End file.
